


Trick (or) Treat

by Gairid



Series: Drabble Dimanche [17]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the weekly Drabble Dimanche challenge in the Live Journal community vc_media.<br/>The title is also the prompt.</p><p>This is a double-shot drabble (188 words) combining two of the prompts, Trick and Treat.</p><p>Happy Halloween!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick (or) Treat

"Why would it be called the Dark Trick?" Louis mused. "It's not a trick if it _works._ " He rolled over and laid his head on my hip.

"I think that was Armand's term for it." I said

"You were mightily fond of grand names for things at one time."

I tried on a severe look. "That's what I get for giving my ghost writer leeway."

He wasn't having any of it and his smile was impish. " _'Hell's Bells'._ '"

I closed my eyes.

" _'Dark Gift'_.

"We're talking about this why?"

"It's Halloween, Lestat. You know you need to _earn_ your Treat."

"So you're sticking pins about that really long ago book?"

"Yes." he said immediately. "Didn't you think your story was compelling enough?" His voice had changed from teasing to tender in that small space of time.

"Just literary flourish." I said, shifting as he moved to lie atop me. He held my face in his two hands

"What you gave me? I never thought it was a trick."

Tricks and treats; it was all driven from my mind when he bent his head to kiss me.


End file.
